


dinner-time

by moonwaltz



Series: drabble dump [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Bantaka - Freeform, M/M, basically mild(?) bantaka, kiheitai bonds and all
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: ditulis sebagai stress reliever setelah scene kematian bansai :")





	dinner-time

 

Masalahnya, Bansai bukan pelayan meski ia datang ke ruang ini untuk memperingatkan tuannya makan dan menghabiskan beberapa menit mendengar cekikikan Matako setelah anjurannya diabaikan; Bansai bukanlah pelayan.

Tapi, Shinsuke adalah tuannya, itu benar. Shinsuke menolak makan, itu juga benar. Bansai yang menyerah setelah penolakan pertama, itu yang tidak benar. Mungkin Takeuchi akan menyerah, pria itu gampang sekali menyerah pada segala hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan gadis berusia dini, tapi Bansai tidak; tidak, bahkan pada penolakan kelima dan pintu terbanting di depan hidungnya disusul cekikian geli Matako di belakang.

‘Shinsuke-sama sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Senpai,’ ya memang; makan bersama kan bukan gangguan; ralat, tak perlu bersama pun tak apa-apa, asal Shinsuke makan. Sesuatu. Sekarang juga. Bansai sudah terlalu lama berkelana dalam misi (beberapa di antaranya sesi rekaman lagu terbaru untuk Otsu-san) dan ia cukup tahu dari betapa kurusnya pergelangan Shinsuke bahwa ia melewatkan beberapa makan malam ketika Bansai tak ada di sini.

Bansai curiga ia mempunyai kecenderungan masokisme ketika kembali memutuskan untuk memberikan satu ketukan meski ia tahu, sangat tahu, kalau bukan yang paling tahu, bahwa ketukan itu tak akan digubris lagi.

“Sudahlah, Senpai, kita makan malam duluan. Nanti Shinsuke-sama pasti akan menyusul.”

.

Masalah lainnya, Shinsuke tidak muncul juga bahkan setelah piring-piring selesai dilap dan dibereskan. Malam itu Bansai makan sedikit sekali, kadang-kadang lebih tertarik memerhatikan piring kosong di sebelahnya ketimbang piringnya sendiri. Ia pikir ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu dan denting piring terakhir yang diletakkan Matako ke dalam rak membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia bisa saja segera pergi dan menggeret orang itu kemari sebelum terkena malnutrisi. Matako sadar akan hal ini, menarik ujung pakaiannya dan berkata dalam gumam rendah.

“Biar saja, Senpai.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Biar saja. Shinsuke-sama akan makan kalau sudah waktunya. Kau kembali saja ke kamarmu.” Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum, dalam lengkung yang terlalu ekstrim untuk disebut sekadar senyuman, sejujurnya. Bansai membiarkan ini dan berlalu, langsung menuju kamarnya. Mungkin ia bisa menciptakan satu lagu lagi malam ini.

.

Kemudian masalah lain datang; petikan shamisen-nya diinterupsi suara ketukan pintu. Ia menggeser tubuhnya agar beranjak, sedikit memaksa (ia terlalu lelah hari ini, oke?) untuk berjalan menuju pintu dan menemukan Shinsuke tengah melipat tangan di balik daun pintunya. Mungkin yang kali ini tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori masalah, karena kalau Shinsuke yang mengetuk pintu adalah masalah, maka ia mesti menganulir kata “masalah” pada kejadian pertama dan kedua tadi supaya tidak terjadi kontradiksi.

“Ada apa?”

“Aku butuh laporan misimu hari ini.”

“Oh.” Oh. Itu.

Shinsuke melirik sedikit padanya sebelum berbalik menuju kamarnya sendiri. Beberapa langkah setelahnya, ia berhenti dan meninggikan suaranya saat berkata, “bawakan juga dua mangkuk chazuke. Aku lapar.”

Shinsuke tidak menoleh ketika mengatakan ini, sementara suara tawa Bansai yang teredam samar-samar mengalun di atas geladak kapal Kiheitai.***

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> ditulis sebagai stress reliever setelah scene kematian bansai :")


End file.
